


Desperation is my second name or Welcome to my life

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betaed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sure that one day he will suffer a heart attack, because of his neanderthal partner, when he watches Steve jumping through a closed window in the third floor of a house. This SEAL will never change, will he? </p>
<p>-contains spoilers for season 4 episodes 7, 19 and 21- </p>
<p>Choosed Rating Explicit to be on the safe side. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation is my second name or Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta-reader Kamui_kun for helping me with the grammar and sharing her great suggestions.

“Why do they always have to run?!” Danny huffed out while running after the perp.   
Steve ignored the protest from Danny and took a shortcut directly through one of the closed windows of the apartment in the third floor. Danny watched thunderstruck and it took him a second to realize what that stupid Navy SEAL of a partner had just done. 

He couldn't hold back the desperate and painful sound that sounded like he just got shot when he stumbled to the windows afraid of what he would find. He was almost sure he would look down and see Steve lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a broken neck or fatal head injuries. Danny closed his eyes, before he could muster the courage to look down.   
He puffed out all of the air in his lungs when he saw Steve lying on the perp and slowly pulling himself together. Their fall got stopped by a balcony in the first floor. 

Danny sank to his knees when the strength in his legs suddenly subsided, silently thanking god and the world that they kept an eye on Steve. When Danny felt strong enough to stand on his own legs again he pulled himself together and walked down to the first floor. 

Steve came out of the apartment's door the second Danny reached it. He had handcuffed the perp who looked pretty banged up, but at least was conscious.   
Danny's eyes met the widened ones of an young woman with long blond hair, standing behind Steve, her hands were clasped to the door, shock written in her face.   
Danny gave her a strained smile and shortly introduced themselves. 

“Detective Danny Williams and my partner Commander Steve McGarrett. We're sorry for the incident, madam. Please give HPD a call, so they can clean up the mess.”   
Danny handed her the number of the police department before saying goodbye.   
“Y-yes, detective.”   
The woman closed the door as Danny and Steve turned around to leave. 

When Steve was sure she wouldn't hear them he looked at Danny.   
“Seriously? ' Please give HPD a call, so they can clean up the mess'. You're not feeling well? She looks good.”   
Danny's facial expression was not interpretable when he looked at Steve.   
“No, I'm not feeling well, not to mention being in the mood to ask a woman out. I just saw you jumping through a closed window on the third floor, being sure you just died in in front of my eyes. How the hell should I feel good? Next time, please make sure I'm not around when you decide to go crazy and engage on a suicidal mission, so I don't have to watch it with my own eyes.”   
With that Danny walked off and left Steve behind. 

HPD arrived shortly after Steve's stunt and took care of the perp so Steve and Danny could drive to the hospital and get Steve patched up.   
Danny had noticed that Steve was holding his right arm and he had enough experience to suppose it was most likely broken. The cut on Steve's temple, caused by the glass of the window, was clearly visible. Even such a hard head as the one of this SEAL had to be concussed.   
Despite the fact, that Danny knew Steve was injured he was unnaturally quiet since his rant before and didn't speak to him. 

Steve wanted to say something, but he knew Danny didn't want a halfhearted 'sorry' now so he kept still and let his mind wander off.   
For the first time Steve felt true guilt about his actions. Danny must have been worried over him to death.   
If Steve had to be honest to himself he never wasted too many thoughts on his actions. He just did what was necessary to catch the bad guys and he made sure that his team wouldn't be in great danger if it could be avoided.   
If Steve had a choice in the matter he would always choose being the one in the middle of a gunfire instead of anyone else of his team.   
He felt responsible for their safety and health. He needed to protect them. But at what cost?   
Steve realized that he never really thought about the consequences if he would get killed. Of course he still had his sister Mary and her daughter Joan, but they lived their own life.   
Danny's reaction had hit him unexpectedly and made it painfully clear how his partner felt about him putting himself in dangerous situations or acting recklessly. 

He wanted to tell Danny he hadn't had any idea how Danny felt, but was it the truth? A voice inside Steve's whispered that he had ignored Danny's open concern quite often.   
That even though Danny had been very clear about his concerns and fears Steve had brushed them off like they were nothing.   
The fact that Steve was the one to blame made him both angry and sad at the same time. Angry at Danny because his partner was right, but also at himself, because he didn't notice sooner and sad that in the end it was always Danny who silently suffered.   
'One day you'll get us killed' That was what Danny had told him more than once.   
The hidden meaning of this sentence hit Steve harder than the impact with the balcony... 

 

The time on the hospital flew by. Steve got a X-Ray, because of the broken right arm and his doctor also diagnosed a mild concussion. Nothing life-threatening so Steve was allowed to cure it out at home. The break was clean so they only put a cast on it and gave Steve an arm sling to make sure the arm wouldn't be strained.   
The only condition to go home was that he had to take his prescribed meds and someone had to look after him for a week. Steve felt dizzy because of the concussion which caused his doctor to make sure he would not be alone while recovering.   
That had been the first time since the incident that Danny had said something.   
He told the doctor he would take care of it before they left.   
Without asking, Danny decided to move in to Steve's house for a week.   
“Stay here. I'll only grab some things”, he told Steve, before getting out of the car and going inside his own house. 

A few minutes later, he came back with a bag in his right hand that he put in the trunk. Then they went to Steve's house, Danny parking the Camaro in front of it.   
While Steve got out of the car and fumbled in his pockets for the keys, Danny grabbed his bag and then followed him.   
Steve opened the door and went straight to the kitchen when he got inside.   
Danny pushed the bag to the ground, not wanting to care about it right now.   
“What are you doing?”   
Steve secretly missed the 'babe' in Danny's question when he opened the fridge and put out a bottle of beer.   
“You're nuts? The doctor said no alcohol while you're on meds and your concussion is completely over.”   
Steve grimaced.   
“It's not for me.”   
He handed the beer to Danny who accepted it, a silent question written all over his face.   
“I know you're mad at me, Danno.” “And you have every right to be, okay?”, he added when Danny wanted to say something.   
With a sigh Steve sat down on the couch. Danny turned around and gave him a confused look.   
“Okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”   
Steve laughed.   
“Very funny, Danny. Let's just say, I had some time to think about a few things.”   
“Oh mysterious, McGarrett. Very mysterious.” 

 

Later that day  
The boys were back to their usual self and sat on the couch, while Danny kept complaining about Steve's reckless behavior and Steve answered with his goofy grin.   
“Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?” Steve raised a brow and looked at Danny who hovered over Steve like a mother hen.   
“Overreacting? No, I don't think I overreact. It's you who is way too calm for having a mild concussion and a broken arm because you jumped out of that freaking window in the third floor!   
I mean seriously, couldn't you just use the stairs like any other normal human being would do? Wait, I almost forgot you're an animal.”   
Steve just gave Danny a goofy smile and nodded slightly, which earned him a sigh from his friend.   
“Did you take your pain meds yet?”   
“No mother.”   
“Hey, don't do that. You should be glad I decided to spend the following week here at your place and make sure you're not going overboard while recovering.”   
“Sorry, Danno. Thank you.”   
Danny tilted his head and smiled.   
“Much better. Now take your pills. I'll bring you a glass of water.”   
With that he went off to the kitchen, Steve following him.   
“The pain is not that bad, Danny. I don't need the meds.”   
Ah....he should have known better. Steve flinched when Danny turned towards him with a glare.   
“Say what? The doctor told me, I should make sure that you take the painkillers, so I'll follow the orders of the expert here and that's not you, Super SEAL. Got it?”   
“Loud and clear, sir!” 

Danny laughed and shook his head in amusement when he handed Steve the glass of water. Steve obeyed and took his pills then gave the glass back to Danny who put it in the sink.   
Danny looked at him, his concern clearly visible, when he saw the expression that had suddenly appeared on Steve's face. The proud Navy SEAL looked like a beaten puppy.   
“You're alright, babe?”   
Steve shivered. There it was. The word that sounded so endearing when it came out of Danny's mouth. He nodded, but who did he try to fool? He felt a lump building in his throat, that made it hard to breathe.   
“I'm sorry, Danno”, he croaked out.   
“Steve? Hey, what's wrong? What are you talking about?”   
“My...you know”   
“You mean that stunt?”   
Steve shifted nervously and nodded.   
“I never thought...of you....and your feelings. I'm so terribly sor-”   
His apology was interrupted suddenly as Danny crossed their distance as fast as a lightning and sealed Steve's lips with his own.   
“Don't”, whispered Danny hoarsely as he broke the kiss for a short moment.   
Then he claimed his partner's lips once again. Steve gave in and wrapped his left arm around Danny, pulling him closer. God, this felt so good. He had never seen Danny as anybody else than his partner at work, but being here pressing him against his own body and kissing felt so damn right. Steve blushed when he felt his member twitching.   
The hand that had been running over his back came to a sudden halt at his cock, telling him that Danny had noticed it too.   
“You're injured.” Danny's voice was only a whisper, warm breath brushed over Steve's skin.   
“Not there”, Steve answered and gently bit Danny's bottom lip.   
Danny moaned.   
“Are you sure, you want this?”   
“I want no one but you, Danno. Stop talking and make me yours.”   
Danny growled and parted from Steve.   
“Bed, now.”   
Steve laughed and nodded in agreement. 

They went up the stairs to Steve's bedroom in record time and ended up together in the bed continuing their demanding kisses, while stripping each other.   
Once they were naked they discovered the each others body with their hands, running them seductively over bare skin, followed by light kisses.   
“God, you're beautiful Danny.”   
The soft laughter of his partner made Steve shiver.   
Danny grabbed Steve's thighs and spread them.   
“In the top drawer”, Steve said before Danny could even ask him. They both knew what he was looking for. Steve licked his lips in anticipation of what would happen next.   
Danny took the lube and put some on his fingers. Steve shifted and exposed himself completely to Danny. The detective came closer, laying one finger on Steve's hole.   
He carefully, almost teasingly slow added more pressure and slipped his fingertip inside. Steve moaned desperately and pushed himself in Danny's direction.   
Danny, aroused himself, gave in and gave Steve what he was longing for. He entered him with his whole finger and added a second one right after that.   
While he prepared Steve and widened him, he stroked the SEAL's member with his other hand. Steve bit his lip to stifle his sounds.   
“I want to hear you, Steve.”   
“God, Danny please.”   
“Please what?”, Danny asked innocently.   
“Don't make me say it, Danno.”   
You did too, remember? Making me say it.”   
Steve remembered. Oh yes, he did, although there were barely pleasant memories except that they had survived this nightmare.   
But not long after that he got captured by the Taliban, almost got killed...again and Catherine had left him. A sudden sensation brought him back from his memories. 

Danny was kissing the tip of his cock. Steve stared for a moment, before he arched up in reflex. Danny sucked him hard, fingers still deep inside of Steve and made him come after a minute, swallowing all of Steve's come and licking his lips like he just had eaten dessert.   
He withdrew his fingers, leaving Steve's hole slick and empty.   
When Danny made no further move, like Steve had expected he looked up confused.   
“You're not gonna put it in?”   
“It's your first time with a man, isn't it?”   
“Yeah, but you didn't come yet.”   
“It's okay.”   
“No, it's not.”   
“Steve, really-”   
“Danny, I want this. I'm not forcing myself. I meant what I said. Make me yours.”   
Danny swallowed and nodded. He put a generous amount of lube on his own member, before he positioned himself and slowly entered Steve.   
He was half in when he felt his partner suddenly tense and stopped to not hurt him.   
“I-It's okay. Don't stop.”   
Danny didn't listen to him and began stroking Steve's half hard cock again, getting a groan as an answer.   
“Stop pushing yourself, babe. We have all day, in fact all week.”   
Steve huffed out a laugh.   
“Won't take that long, I hope.”   
Danny smiled.   
“Just relax and let me do the job.”   
Steve took a deep breath and did as Danny had told him. The tension loosened and he felt Danny pushing deeper inside, giving him time to adjust to his size while constantly stroking his cock with his hand. Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being filled and stretched by his partner or should he say lover. How would this affect their relationship?   
Steve didn't want to think about it now. Like Danny said, they had a whole week ahead, which meant more than enough time to figure things out. 

Steve opened his eyes as he noticed that Danny had not moved an inch for a few minutes. He looked at Danny and with surprise he found out that Danny was completely inside of him.   
Danny's breathing was a bit faster than usual and Steve could tell that Danny was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Steve.   
Steve grabbed Danny's free hand.   
“It's okay, Danny. I'm fine. Take me.”   
Danny breathed in deeply then started to move slowly and when Steve showed so signs of pain he increased the tempo.   
The little pain that Steve felt, only aroused him more and he adjusted to Danny's pace. He came at the same time as Danny who withdrew of him shortly after the orgasm and lay down face to face on Steve's side, pulling him into an warm embrace. Steve was in a completely speechless state and barely noticed Danny's fingers caressing over his chest in a slow and steady movement. 

“Listen, Steve. I know you'll never change and I can live with that.”   
“Danny.”   
“No, let me speak, because there is one condition you have to accept before I let you return to the field.”   
“Condition?”, Steve asked, his voice still clear evidence of his dazed state of the aftermath, as he looked up at Danny who couldn't hide the smile spreading on his lips.   
“Yeah, you have to take more care of yourself from now on. Or have you forgotten that I just made you mine and mine alone? That means this”, Danny said seductively and let his one hand slide over Steve's arm and upper body down to his hip and letting it rest there “is all mine now.”   
Steve nodded.   
“Okay, deal.”   
The fell silent, both enjoying the physical and emotional closeness. Steve felt warm and secure in Danny's arms as his mind wandered off against his will.   
He knew Danny was right. Steve was a SEAL and he couldn't erase those years of hard training and his personality. They would always influence him and make him the man he was.   
But would that keep him from trying for Danny's sake? No, he would do anything for his partner. Even jumping through closed windows in the third floor.   
Well, not so often from now on he swore to himself silently, because this thing between them that had emerged today was completely worth it. That was what Steve knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :)   
> Reviews and Kudos are always highly appreciated.


End file.
